


Find a New Family By Force

by ofwyrmsandguns



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: "This Sanctuary has been my entire life since I was a young woman. That's when I first discovered my, shall we call it "aptitude," for elimination. I had an uncle, you see. He made certain... unwanted advances. So I killed him. And liked it. Then I killed again. And liked it even more. And so on. I was recruited by the Dark Brotherhood, and have been here ever since."A story of how Astrid was recruited for the Brotherhood
Kudos: 3





	Find a New Family By Force

Fog rolled over the bogs heavily at this time of night, visibility was scarse, anyone in their right mind would stay indoors to hide from the vampires and ghosts that stalked Morthal once the sun set. Luckily for Astrid, she was sure she'd lost hers along the way. She'd been brought up learning that this was wrong; to kill was a crime never forgiven, but she'd never expected it to be this much fun.

Her fourth victim, Analise, was strolling along now, doing Astrid' hard work for her, making sure no one had followed them. They'd known each other for years, but Astrid couldn't say she was going to miss her. Instead Astrid emerged from behind the trees, sneaking up behind Analise and tapping her on the shoulder. The girl squealed in fright, making Astrid laugh. Analise shoved her.

“Stupid! Go away Astrid, I'm busy.” Analise snapped

“At this time of night?” Astrid asked innocently. “Doing what?”

“Yeah, you'd want to know, freak.” Analise spat, before considering it. “Actually, Samuel asked me to meet him here. I think he's going to propose. Jealous?”

She wasn't. Morthal was hardly the most exciting place to grow up, most people were plain and ugly, and there was nothing to do except drown in the bogs or be eaten by vampires. So when pretty boy adventurer Samuel had come into town for a holiday, all the girls threw themselves at him. Astrid had bigger problems.

“So you came here alone? Not very safe, is it?” Astrid asked, her fingers twitching towards her knife.

“Samuel will be here soon, he'll protect me. If you go away freak, I'll be even safer.” Analise taunted. Astrid grabbed her knife, not yet pulling it out.

“Stop calling me a freak.” Astrid said, without the usual pleading Analise had come to expect. Instead her tone was as cold as a rock, and it was enough to spook Analise. Momentarily anyway.

“Go away Astrid, I mean it.” Analise warned. She didn't carry a weapon, Astrid knew that already, so all she had was her words and her hands, and she was a rubbish fighter.

“Samuel's not coming.” Astrid said, pulling the knife out and hiding it behind her leg. Despite his big talk and massive head, Samuel wasn't literate. But he would never tell his flock of admirers that, so it was easy for Astrid to forge a letter from him. Then all it had took was sliding it under her door and waiting.

Analise's brow furrowed before she started to stumble backwards in realisation. Astrid grabbed her, placed a hand over her mouth and the knife into the back of her ribs. Analise's scream was too muffled for anyone to hear but Astrid, who instead leant forward to whisper into her ear.

“The only thing you'll be meeting tonight is your death.”

Astrid held her until she stopped struggling, feeling the last ounces of life ebb away with the final breath taken, the glassy eyes staring at the star filled sky until the end. Astrid' clothes were covered in blood and mud now, but she didn't mind. She loves every second of it, she couldn't wait for her next.

Movement out of the corner of her eye wheeled Astrid around, her heart skipping several beats. Someone had been watching her; after all this time, after all her effort, it was all to go to waste from being caught. Astrid jumped to her feet, dropping Analise to the ground, wielding her blood-stained knife.

“Oh no, don't mind me.” The stranger announced. “Just enjoying the show.”

“I'll kill you.” Astrid threatened, edging closer. “If you tell anyone, I'll hunt you down.”

“I'm sure you would.” The stranger agreed. Even close-up his face was hidden in shadow, covered by a cowl. “Good thing I don't plan on telling anyone what I saw then. Well, not without your permission anyway.”

Astrid got the distinct feeling she was meant to be afraid, but something about the man fascinated her more than anything. Still, she wasn't about to stow away her knife. The stranger pointed to Analise's corpse.

“Need a hand? You hide them in the bogs, right?” He asked, which made Astrid start. He chuckled in response. “A guess, my friend. It's what I would do.”

“Who are you?” Astrid asked.

“That doesn't matter right now. After all, tonight is all about you. What was that, your sixth, seventh time?” The stranger asked.

“No, but you will be if you don't answer my question.” Astrid threatened.

“Feisty. I like it. My name is Dragutin, I've been keeping an eye on you since that Fanar incident last month. Your uncle, correct? Nasty business that.”

“Word of that spread outside Morthal?” Astrid asked a little nervously.

“Unfortunately for you, Fanar and your father had minor reputations as mercenaries. One gets killed by his niece and the other turns to drink? Word certainly gets around.” Dragutin said, slowly closing the gap between himself and Astrid. She lifted her knife, but her passed by her and instead picked up Analise's body. “Would you care to follow? I'm enjoying our conversation.”

Dragutin walked off still carrying Analise, not looking back to check if Astrid was indeed following. Eventually curiosity got the better of her, and she ran to catch up.

“Points for creativity, I have to say.” Dragutin commended. “But sloppy. The town bully bully? They're going to question her old punching bags first, and I bet you don't have an alibi.”

She would have been off making one right now, if he hadn't stopped her. Instead Astrid responded with a glint in her eye. “It was worth it.”

“She couldn't have been your _final_ target though.” Dragutin said with a shrug. “You're too good to be wasted on a slip of a girl like this.”

Astrid didn't answer. Once they were sufficiently away from the city Dragutin dropped the body in the bog, and they watched it disappear together.

“Why are you here?” Astrid asked at last. “Not just to help me hide a body, I presume.”

“Astute. A good mind will serve you well. I have a proposition for you.” Dragutin turned and walked quickly back through the bogs. Surprised, Astrid gave chase once again. “You have gained my interest, a feat not easily accomplished. You have great potential, and I want to see it bloom.”

“Potential in a serial killer?” Astrid asked incredulously. She wasn't a warrior, and even her job picking alchemical ingredients had come about only because she wasn't scared of the dangers out there, not due to any particular skill. Then it hit her. She froze in shock. Dragutin stopped a few strides ahead, turned to face her, pulling down his cowl to reveal a wicked grin.

“Oh yes. So much potential.”

They stared at each other in silence, Astrid torn between following and running away as fast as she could from the Dark Brotherhood assassin. Dragutin didn't seem to mind her internal conflict.

“Countless victims to be, money to be earned with each one, a warm bed every night and food to fill you regardless. And a family, one that will love and cherish you, that will never let harm befall you.” Dragutin listed. “And all you need to do... is kill one more person, at my command.”

“Who?” Astrid asked cautiously. She wasn't sold yet, but neither was she disgusted by the offer. It didn't actually sound too bad, if it was everything Dragutin made it out to be. For now he grinned and held out the cowl.

“It's a surprise.” He said, walking behind Astrid and tying the cowl around her eyes. She couldn't see a thing from behind it. Still holding her knife ready she allowed herself to be led across the marshes, along a winding path she couldn't place; he could be leading her anywhere at all, and she had no idea where they'd end up.

“I heard they let you off on self defence.” Dragutin made small talk. Astrid mostly listened. “Apparently you were so shocked at what you had done, you didn't talk for an entire week. If only that was the truth, eh?”

“It was self-defence.” Astrid insisted. “And I was shocked. But, not quite shocked enough to not enjoy the kill.”

“Glad to hear it.” They stopped after a lengthy walk, Dragutin removed the blindfold with a flourish, revealing a 1 room shack on an island, far from any prying eyes. Deathbell flowers surrounded it, and the only way to it was via boat. Astrid stared at it for a while, confused.

“That's my house.” She pointed out. She held the knife a little tighter.

“I know.” Dragutin said, his tone unreadable. “But you don't live there alone, do you?”

Astrid staggered backwards. He couldn't mean-

“Your father has a contract out on him. Someone wants him dead. One way or another he won't live long enough to see another sunrise. The only difference is whether I kill him and leave you an orphan, or you kill him and I bring you to your new family.”

Dragutin made his way to the boat, settling down and grabbing the oars. He indicated for Astrid to take a seat. She did so reluctantly.

“He was your real target anyway, wasn't he?”Dragutin asked softly. Astrid watched her shack instead. “He never listened to you when you told him about Fanar, did he? I bet he thought his baby brother was completely harmless, no matter what you said. Rumours say he fought with your mother, driving her away from Morthal, and she hasn't been seen since. And when you finally stood up for yourself against that bastard uncle, your father began to despise you. Am I right?” Dragutin asked. Astrid bit her lip, more aggressively avoiding his eyes now. “For all our sour reputation, the Dark Brotherhood does take care of our own. Just one quick stab, and I'll take you away from all of this, to a new home, to a better family. I promise.”

The boat pulled up on the island harshly, but Dragutin didn't move, just watched Astrid instead. Slowly she nodded her head. She was headed to one of two places at this rate anyway; jail or an early grave. What was the harm in squeezing in a little more fun before then? She stood up to exit the boat, but a rough hand caught hers, pulling her knife away. Dragutin threw it in the water without looking where it went. She opened her mouth to protest, but he'd already pulled out another.

“A gift. It suits you better than an iron dagger anyway.” The new knife was put into her hand, dark as night and light as a shadow, the faintest red glow telling her that it was enchanted. “The Blade of Woe. Use it well.”

She'd locked the door when she left, but unlocking it was easy; she had the key after all. The fire had died down to embers, but her father sat in his armchair, an empty bottle of wine in his lap. Her lip curled at the sight of him; she slapped him over the head to wake him up.

He woke with a start, panic written across his face until he realised it was just Astrid. He scowled at her, tried to take a swig from his bottle only to remember it was empty, and threw it on the ground in disgust.

“So where have you been?” He asked, uninterested.

“I killed Analise.” Astrid answered plainly.

“Explains the blood.” He replied, clearly not believing her, or maybe not caring enough anymore.

“The Dark Brotherhood has contacted me too. They want me to join.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked. Astrid stepped closer and closer. He was too drunk to fight back. It would be too easy.

“I have a new family now.” She declared, trying to sound intimidating but breaking more into unsettling. “And you are no longer needed.”

He opened his mouth but the blade was already buried in his throat, the simple cut seeming to fill Astrid with power, his blood spilling out over her hand then down his shirt once the knife was out. She turned and left him to die alone, to meet her new family with her head held high.

If only she hadn't collapsed into Dragutin's arms on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Dark Brotherhood, it's a really fun faction to write for. I'm gonna write more, but please do leave a comment if you enjoyed, and tell me if there's any inconsistancies, I'm not omnipotent


End file.
